jerseyshorefandomcom-20200214-history
A New Family
A New Family is the first episode of Jersey Shore's first season and the first episode overall. It premiered on December 3, 2009. Summer at the Jersey Shore kicks off when eight soon-to-be roommates move into their summer share. Romance heats up between Sammi and Mike, but all might be lost when the guys invite three random girls to join them in the hot tub. Meanwhile, Snooki comes on way too strong, and finds herself the outcast. She can only hope that first impressions won't be lasting impressions. Plot The scene opens with Johnston, Rhode Island and Pauly D. is introduced and tells that he is “Your Girl’s favorite DJ” and gets other guy’s girls. In Poughkeepsie, New York, Nicole “Snooki” tells that she loves “Quidos”. She tells that she has a loud mouth. In Manalapan, New Jersey, Mike “The Situation” shows off his abs and he tells that girls love Quidos. He tells that he works out 5 times a week. In Hazlet, New Jersey, Sammi “Sweetheart” is introduced and she tells that she is ready to break hearts. She loves looking good. She calls herself a Quidette and loves Quidos. In Staten Island, New York, Vinny is a mamma’s boy and that he is a Generational Italian. He tells that it is going to be fun in the Jersey Shore. In Long Island, New York, Jenni “Jwoww” tells that she is a praying mantis and has a bad habit playing games. She tells that girls can’t compare to her. In Bronx, New York, Ronnie is there and he tells that you never fall in love in the Jersey Shore. In Staten Island, New York, Angelina tells that she is very friendly and outgoing. She has a boyfriend and tells that she is going to show what it means to be a Quidette. The roommates drive to the Jersey Shore and at Seaside Heights, they meet up at the house and Mike is there first. Pauly D comes in next and meets with Mike. They click right away and decide that they want to be in the same room. Sammi comes in and automatically, Sammi and Mike hit it off. He offers her a space in his and Pauly D’s room. She tells that she will. Vinny arrives next and he has a choice to bunk by himself or with someone. After seeing Jenni come in, he changes from the double room to the single. Nicole comes in and automatically gets to know everyone and asking for drinks. Ronnie comes in and Vinny tells that he is the smallest one there compared to all the guys. Last, Angelina comes in and they feel that they are finally going to have fun time. Danny the landlord comes in and tells that they are going to be working for him and living there. He tells that if they show up drunk or late, then they are fired. The roommates get to know everyone and Nicole gets drunk and starts to have a good time with everyone. She starts rubbing herself on all the guys in the house and when they ignore her, she becomes Ms. Drama Queen and goes upstairs to the bed on the deck and pouts. The boys take to the hot tub and Nicole gets into the Jacuzzi and starts to get on all the men. The other girls are disgusted with the fact that Nicole is in her bra and thong in the Jacuzzi. The boys talk about how Nicole is such a whorey Jersey girl. Nicole passes out while everyone leaves. Nicole wakes up and calls her Dad and the rest of the roommates are at a carnival. Sammi and Mike hook up by holding hands and the entire time, Nicole keeps trying to figure out the phone in the house. Jenni’s boyfriend keeps calling. The roommates get back and Nicole tells Jenni that her boyfriend called. Everyone is shocked that she didn’t mention that she had one. The next day, the group wake up and Nicole is sick in the bathroom from partying too much while the rest of the roommates leave to go to meet with Danny. They arrive at the T-Shirt shop and Danny asks where Nicole is. Later Nicole comes into the T-Shirt shop and Danny tells that she has this one chance. She is very serious and apologizes. They come back and Nicole wants to know why they are shunning her out. She tells that she doesn’t want to be the unpopular one. Sammi tells that she didn’t want puke breath on her. She tells that she wants to be liked. Sammi and Mike hit it off still and Mike cooks dinner. The roommates try to say a prayer and Vinny is a kid all the way. Nicole tells that she is sorry and that wants to have fun. Sammi tells that she appreciates that and they tell that all is forgiven. Later that night, Pauly D and Mike want to go fishing for girls and see three girls down in the street and they invite them in. They go to the hot tub and Angelina and Sammi want to go up there to spy on the boys, but Ronnie tells them not to. The girls go upstairs anyways and see that the boys got Jersey Whores. Mike sees that Sammi is there and is hesitant to get with the girls. He gets out of the hot tub and Sammi tells him that she doesn’t care what he does with other girls. He goes back in the hot tub and one of the girls takes off her bra and underwear off. Jenni gets in downstairs and Angelina and Sammi talk about the guys in the Jacuzzi with the some slutty girls. The guys get done hanging out and the girls invite them to their place. They agree and the girls go downstairs to wait. However, when the guys get back inside, the girls are not happy about the girl taking off her underwear in the Jacuzzi. The girls try to get inside and the other roommates tell them to leave. They tell that it is the same if they bring in a guy and wouldn’t want to see them kissing them. Ronnie tells that is why he told them not to bring in the girls. This entire time, Nicole thinks that they are talking about her. Nicole calls her dad and tells that she thinks that she is going to leave. She tells that she messed up and he tells that she is not a quitter. Sammi feels bad and the rest of the girls try to talk her out of leaving, but she has the feeling that she needs to go home. Photos 01.jpg Anewfamily.jpg 02.jpg 03.jpg 04.jpg 06.jpg 05.jpg 07.jpg 09.jpg 08.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg Quotes How many fist-pumps would you give this episode? 4 Fist-pumps 3 Fist-pumps 2 Fist-pumps 1 Fist-pump 0 Fist-pumps Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes